


I told the stars about you

by 23percentlesssugar



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Lots of Angst, Mentions of Death, Romance somewhere along the line, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23percentlesssugar/pseuds/23percentlesssugar
Summary: The saddest thing about betrayal - it never comes from your enemies.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 9





	I told the stars about you

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to share what I’ve been working on with you. This is my first multi chapter fic so god save us all!!
> 
> It will feature quite sensitive themes so if you’re not comfortable with mentions of death, violence, depression, ptsd please avoid!

As you swipe through the holopad in your hand you try not to grimace. Your index finger hovers over the last chapter as you inspect the text before you and press save. 

Kriffing Master Luke.

You glance up from your assignment over at the man across from you. He’s leaning on his side, his head perched up on his elbow deep in thought. You allow yourself a moment to let your eyes wonder; his robes are a little messy, wide shoulders more relaxed than usual. Even now in his not so put together state he looks so  _ regal _ . As you follow the line of his jaw you shift in your seat; you’ve been caught - he’s looking up at you with those honey eyes and a smile that will earn him the world one day. 

“Thanks Solo, I really do owe you one” youbreak the silence with a quick smile as you busy putting the holopad back into your bag. 

“Don’t mention it, the only reason Master Luke has given you this assignment is because you spoke back to him in class today” he answers back with a hint of humour in his voice. 

You frown tying the knot of your bag. He’s right - but you weren’t about to go ahead and admit it. Not out loud at least. 

“You should stay”

As if against their will you feel your eyes drag back to meet his. He expression innocent, but you can see the promise of mischief in his eyes. He’s basically radiating it. 

“Absolutely  ** not ** , Solo” you inhale sharply, realising you were holding your breath“You know how Master Luke feels about this.  _ We can’t _ ” you whisper that last part. 

His eyes study you and you see him decide to not push it. 

Clearing your throat you grab your bag and turn for the door. As you feel the promise of safety the wooden handle offers, you hear his voice again. 

“When I become a Jedi Master” he begins, “I’ll choose you as my Padawan, then you’ll have to do as I say, Y/N“

You try to ignore the shiver that runs down your spine at his words. Fingers gripping the handle harder as you turn back to look at him and he laughs at the incredulous expression on your face. He knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Your mouth presses into a thin line. “Don’t get so cocky Ben, I’ve asked you for help once” You indicate with your finger. “One time. Now, good night, Ben”

“You’ll-“ you hear him continue but you don’t wait as you twist the handle and slip through the door into safety. 

The cold night air hits you with a welcome relief. What were you thinking when you agreed to come over to his hut so he can help you with the assignment. 

Sure, he excelled in the subject. But there’s obviously more to it. You were so intrigued by him ever since the day at the forest. Everything has changed since then and now you had so many questions you didn’t dare ever knowing answers to. 

You repeat Master Luke’s teachings in your head - ‘ _ attachment leads to jealousy’ _ as you exhale to yourself letting your back softly collide with the back of the door. 

“I know you’re there Y/N, why don’t you come back in?” He practically purrs the offer from the other side of the door. 

And just like that you’re plunged back into the lake of lava. Something in your stomach constricts at the thought of how close he is to you right now. 

“In your dreams, Solo” you quip back as you push yourself off the door and move to make your way back to your hut. You feel a small traitorous part of you rage with disappointment. But you don’t have the strength to fight it right now. You have to go. 

Just as you are about to reach your hut you see Master Luke walking towards you. 

“Master” you gulped greeting him, trying to come up with an acceptable lie “I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep” 

“Please follow me, I need to discuss something with you” his face serious as he dismisses your excuse. 

Damn, you’re in trouble now genius. 

As you walk with him into the temple you stare into his back. There was something different about Master Skywalker tonight. 

He walks out to a little courtyard at the back as you follow him silently. 

The night is dark, but you see his face illuminated by the stars as he finally turns to face you. His expression is oddly severe and you’re not quite sure what to make of it. 

“Master, I-“ you start, feeling that best you can do is profusely apologise. Hopefully, he won’t punish you too much. 

He holds his hand up and you stop. You watch him take a step toward you. 

“Y/N, you are one of my best students and I’m really proud of everything you have achieved “ he reaches out placing his hand rest on your shoulder “and and-“ he pauses. Your eyebrows knot at his uneasiness as a stone starts forming in your throat “and I-“ he continues as his grip intensifies. 

There is a strange tension in the force in between you that sends you into panic. Something is very very wrong. You feel a sharp pang in your heart as you search for an answer in his eyes. You try to scream, but Master Luke stops you. 

Your body frozen you stare at him with fearful eyes, but he doesn’t look at you. His head cast down in shame, eyes averted to the ground. You feel the conflict in the force, if he looks at you even for a moment he won’t be able to go through with it. 

**_“-and I’m sorry_ ”** he finally chokes out. The familiar swoosh hits your ears as his lightsaber comes to life, but there is no time to react as you feel the searing burn in your gut. 

You cry out but no noise leaves your mouth as you crumple to the ground. You insides are on fire as the hot plasma burns a hole through you. 

As your world blurs, his hand gently strokes your cheek. The touch burns just the same as his saber. You want to turn to him. To ask him why he has done this. The wind rises as bitter gusts lash at your skin. You feel something wet on your nose and you’re not sure if he’s crying or if the black velvet sky has broken up in grief for a young life lost.

Ben’s offer haunts you as you think of maybe, just maybe you could have avoided your fate if you just listened to him and stayed. 

Trying to draw a strained breath you realise that you are all alone. Nobody is coming to save you. And that hurts more than the wound ever could. The family that you saw in Master Luke and fellow padawans has just been ruthlessly ripped away from you and destroyed. 

It was foolish for you to trust them, to trust  him . Some sort of idiotic fantasy of having a family plagued you. But no more. 

You wince as the noise of a lightsaber whirls through the air. 

Luke’s strained voice hits your ears as two lightsabers clash “She had to die so that the dark side did not consume you” 

You weren’t sure who was there with him and your body didn’t listen to you anymore. His words stung. You thought you couldn’t be in any more pain, but here you are. Your life so worthless it was sacrificed to save another. 

Sadness graced Luke’s voice as he heard the words coming out of his own mouth he wasn’t sure he even believed in anymore. He could feel the anger radiating from the man standing opposite him, it was consuming the whole area like thick black smog. His lightsaber raised, ready to attack.

“Then why is it,  _ dear uncle _ , that you were next to my bed a moment ago ready to end my life also, hm?” 

“Ben, you don’t understand” Luke’s voice was shaking “I- I had a a vision....I couldn’t allow it to come true!” Luke tried to reason his actions. 

“You betrayed her... you betrayed all of us!“ Ben screamed his chest rising up and down furiously. 

“I know...” Luke sighed in defeat “and I’m the one who will have this guilt to bear.” For a moment it looks like Luke will say something else, but he stops himself. 

You already haunted him. He could see your scared face illuminated by his saber every time he turned it on. 

Luke killed many to save his life before, to save the Republic. But not like this. 

He betrayed you. 

He betrayed himself. 

He was not fit to be a Master. 

“Don’t make this about yourself, Skywalker” Ben sneered as he charged and swung his lightsaber at Luke “you will die because she has died” 

As both of the Skywalker’s lightsabers clash once again it marks the beginning of an end. 

Lightning shoots out from the sky as if to mark the moment and a massive explosion ripples through the temple. 


End file.
